to the moon and back
by purplepotatopig
Summary: what if it was jo in the rocket with fargo, not zane? my version of "liftoff"
1. Chapter 1

My first attempt at a longer story. The idea just grew.

This is my version of "Liftoff". I took liberties with the ep.

Thanks for all the reviews for my previous bits so far. I've been on a writing high.

I don't own Eureka, or any of its characters - but I'm a big fan.

* * *

><p><strong>to the moon and back<strong>

"I'll see you around Lupo. You can't avoid me forever." Zane and his smirk headed out of the rotunda.

Jo was looking at Zane's retreating back, stewing "Oooohhh. Why can't he just leave things alone".

Fargo shrugs beside her "You know Zane will never leave a puzzle unsolved Jo.

"But can't he do the solving under a rock…or on the moon? Anywhere but here so I don't have to deal with him everyday!"

Fargo notes the frustration in Jo's voice. He knows its not just Zane pestering Jo for answers that's getting her so worked up. Even if she says she's moved on, seeing Zane on a regular basis still has its effect on her.

Fargo puts a hand on Jo's shoulder "Well, the mucous lab is the best I can do for now."

Jo smiles and pats Fargo's hand "Thanks Fargo. That's far enough for now."

Something beeps in Fargo's pocket "Ooohh. Gotta boogie . Blueberry cobbler day in the cafeteria. It goes fast!"

Jo shakes her head as Fargo rushes off. Sometimes she admires how far Fargo has come to fit into the role as head of GD…then other times she wonders….

* * *

><p>Fargo is seated inside the space capsule.<p>

"Accelarate to attack speed. Pchew pchew pchew.!...Kapow!"

Zane peeks inside "Seriously? This is how you got to be head of GD?"

Fargo looks up at Zane, embarrassed and pissed at the same time. "Two words. Mucous lab!"

Zane puts his hands up "Relax Luke Skymuncher. I just brought your ion pulsation dampener. And just to make you extra happy, I installed it as well. "

Fargo gets off the chair "You finished it?"

Zane grins "Yup. Although I don't know why you'd bother to put a pulse engine in this bucket." He looks around "You and Henry took out the navigation, altitude control, comms…you're not planning an unmanned launch now are you?" his eyes twinkling.

Fargo was itching to get rid of him "That'll do Zane. That'll do"

"So, since I did you such a big favor by finishing AND installing your precious pulse dampener, can I get something in return?"

"What do you want Zane?"

"Answers, Fargo. I just want answers."

Fargo didn't like where this conversation was going. "Um, is there a physics equation you can't solve?"

Zane snorted. "Yeah right. Not those kinds of answers, Einstein. It's about Jo."

"Er, maybe I'm not the best person to ask."

"Well you will have to do since Jo has been doing such a great job at avoiding me. And don't think I haven't noticed you're helping her do that by sending me to the mucous lab"

Fargo swallowed hard. "I really think it's best you sort out your unresolved issues with Jo." Mentally he added "I'm more afraid of what she can do to me than whatever nuisance you can be"

Zane knew that look of fear on Fargo's face. Jo the Enforcer has that effect on people – to be honest, he actually finds that hot.

"Ahem."

Zane turns around to see Jo standing behind him, arms folded across her chest.

"Well hello Jojo."

"You're not supposed to be here Zane. Shouldn't you be in the mucous lab? You have a test run in an hour"

Zane stands up to his full height. Jo hadn't anticipated that he would be THAT close when he stood up. "Keeping tabs on me, Lupo? I knew you cared."

"In your dreams Donovan."

Zane leans closer and whispers in her ear "You always are Jo. You always are."

Jo couldn't stop herself from blushing. "Damn you Zane" She didn't realize she said that aloud.

Zane figures he's harassed her enough…for now. But maybe he can push her just a little bit more…

He says to Fargo over his shoulder, while keeping his eyes on Jo to watch for her reaction "Thanks for filling me in on the details Fargo. You really cleared up a lot of things for me today. Now I know…" and he throws in a wink at Jo for good measure.

The color was draining from Jo's face with every sentence.

Gotcha! Zane lowers his voice "You and I have a lot to talk about." Then he jumps off the platform and was out the door before Jo could react.

"FARGO!"

Jo gets inside and slams the capsule door shut in her anger. "What did you tell Zane?" she snarled.

"I swear Jo! I didn't tell him anything!"

"Well he knows something!"

"I told him nothing!"

"Then what…what the hell is that noise? And why is the ground shaking"

"Oh God!"

"Fargo, talk to me!"

"Zane said he installed the pulse dampener!"

"So?"

"When you closed the door you activated the launch sequence!"

"Launch! What launch?"

"Hold on Jo! Hold on to anything and everything!"

"Fargo I am going to kill yahhhhhhh"

* * *

><p>Carter was looking at the launch site…or what was left of it.<p>

Not that anything in Eureka surprises him anymore but an unscheduled rocket launch was still a big deal.

He asks one of Jo's security team "Has anyone seen or heard from Jo yet?" It was so unlike her not to be on the scene of a disaster within minutes.

"No word Sheriff. And her comms seem to be off"

Odd. "Has Fargo been notified?"

"Yes but we haven't gotten a reply from the Director as well"

Again, odd.

Good thing Ali has taken the lead on this crisis. She knows the protocol better than anyone else. Carter smiles to himself and thinks she's even enjoying this just a little bit.

His phone rings. Speak of the devil. "Carter?"

How come we're back to Carter? What happened to Jack?

"Yes, Ali?" Emphasis on Ali.

"We haven't located Fargo yet. And at the rate that rocket is moving into space, we need to execute the protocol for a renegade launch already"

"Just what exactly does that mean?

"We have to initiate counter measures. We blast it with space missiles. "

"Oh. Great."

"I'll see you at mission control. We don't have much time"

"Ok."

Zane comes rushing in. Carter has never seen Zane in such a panicked state.

"Oh shit! It's true!" He goes down on his knees.

"I should have known you'd have something to do with this."

"I didn't. Not directly. But Jo might never forgive me."

"Uh, I think she's used to your shenanigans, Zane."

"You don't understand Carter…I think I just sent Jo and Fargo into space."


	2. Chapter 2

Zane and Carter come barreling through mission control just as Allison had launched the counter measure missiles into space.

"Stop! Stop! Jo and Fargo are in that rocket!

Allison , Henry and Larry look at Carter in horror.

"Are you sure?" Henry asks, not quite believing the turn of events.

Zane manages a strangled response "I think so. Last I saw the two of them was inside the capsule, after I'd installed the pulse dampener"

Allison and Henry shout "You what?"

"Ali, the missiles!" Carter urgently reminds them.

Alison doesn't even stop to think. She opens a little compartment with a red button and pushes it instantly.

Larry reports "Missiles destroyed"

Alison then turns to Zane "Start talking…"

* * *

><p>Jo is the first one to open her eyes…and sees the moon out of the window.<p>

"Crap…Fargo!"

Fargo slowly comes to…then sees the moon out of the window.

"Holy socks!"

"Take us back Fargo. Now."

"I can't."

"What do you mean, you can't?" Although they were floating, Jo's hand reached out to smack the back of Fargo's head.

"Ow! Wait, grab on to something." He says, then pushes a button that turns on the internal gravity system.

With her feet on solid footing, Jo couldn't help giving Fargo another smack.

"Ow. Stop that! We just survived getting launched into space. Can you cut me some slack?"

Jo just glares at Fargo. Swallowing hard, he goes into Fargo mode "First things first – life support, life support…" he looks around and finds the buttons that need to be switched on…"Ok. Pressure's good, we've got oxygen…"

"How much oxygen?"

"6 hours worth"

"Great. I get to kill Zane by dinnertime."

"If that thought is gonna get you through this, fine. Now let me figure out how to get us back down to earth."

* * *

><p>Carter was behind Allison and had his hands on her shoulders. She appears calm but the way her shoulders were tense under his hands told him how unnerved she was at the thought that she almost blew up Jo and Fargo.<p>

Henry was in the middle of the room with them looking at an old control panel similar to what was on the rocket.

Zane was seated with his elbows on his knees and his head on his hands. He kept mumbling to himself "Stupid, Donovan. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

Henry was trying to figure out what to do "Ok. Let's see. Emergency life support should be functioning. That gives them around 6 hours of oxygen…" then Henry smiles "This may not be as bad as it seems. Fargo will probably see this as an opportunity to test the FTL drive.

"Fargo has an FTL installed in that thing?" Zane asks, his interest momentarily diverted from the thought of Jo in space.

"Yes. It's never been tested but this is as good a time as any. We just need to ensure we know when and where they will land…" He paces a bit "But in order to stop them from crashing to earth, we need something to catch them with…" then an idea struck Henry "The BCE device!"

Carter catches on "The catcher's mitt?"

Zane groans "Umm, the BCE device isn't exactly up and running."

Allision groans as well "What do you mean…exactly?"

"I sorta borrowed a part from it."

Then it dawns on Henry "That's where you got the pulse dampener! You didn't build a new one, you stole one!"

"Borrowed! I didn't steal it, I borrowed it. Didn't think anybody would need it for a while…On the other hand, I needed it so I could get answers from Fargo about Jo"

Carter, Allison and Henry just looked at each other. They all hoped that Jo and Zane would get to work out their issues soon. The latest fall-out from their non-resolution is giving them a collective headache.

Zane bowed his head back on his hands "Stupid. Donovan. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

* * *

><p>Jo had her head in between her knees as as she sat on the floor "Stupid, Donovan. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid"<p>

"Well, you did want to get as far away from Zane as you could right?

"I am gonna strangle that stupid smirk off his face when I see him." She grits her teeth…then a thought hit her "Wait. If I ever see him again. " she slumps against the wall and closes her eyes..

"You will Jo. You will. And when you do, I don't think killing him will be foremost on your mind"

In a monotone voice, she answers "I'm over him Fargo. I've moved on. "

"Sure Jo. Is that what you tell yourself every morning?"

Her silence confirmed his thoughts.

"I know its been hard on you Jo. Seeing him everyday, snarkier and more arrogant than he was the original timeline."

"No, he's not all that bad"

"See, you still do care. You come to his defense instinctively."

"I'm no fan of either Zane. But maybe the problem is not just him. You've been keeping your distance as well. The closer he gets to you, the farther away you move."

Fargo continues "Maybe this Zane is not as active in pursuing you as the old Zane was. But I've seen the way he looks at you, when he thinks no one is looking. I'm familiar with that look.

"What look?"

"The look that the old Zane gets when you walk into the room"

Curious, Jo eggs him on "What look?"

Fargo rolls his eyes. Jo is going girly on him…in outer space! Uggh.

"You know. The "its-Christmas-morning-and-I-see-my-present-under-the tree-the-one-and-only-present-that-I-want-in-this-whole-wide-world-but–I–gotta-act-cool-about-it" look

"Oh."

"So maybe, just maybe, this Zane is just a little slower on the uptake. But he is definitely not immune to you Jo."

Jo looks at Fargo intently "Then get me back to him Fargo."

"I'll do my best Jo."


	3. Chapter 3

Henry and Allison were looking through the GD roster of projects looking for a replacement power source they can use to fire up the BCE.

Zane was furiously going through blueprints on his tablet, trying to look for any past, present and future hairbrained idea of his that could possibly do the same.

Carter put a hand on his shoulder. Zane jumped on contact. He was totally wound up. "We need to get them down Carter."

"Yes, Zane. That's what we are trying to do here. Get a grip"

"How do you expect me to get a grip knowing I've endangered Jo's life? I might actually never see her again…"

"Damn." He puts his tablet down. "I feel like every second that passes I'm losing her...Ironically, though, I never had her in the first place.

Carter looks at him "I thought you hated her"

Zane was surprised "I never hated Lupo. Sure, she frustrates the hell out of me and pushes all my buttons. I do the same to her… but it was never out of spite or hate."

"I just want to know what we were to each other Carter. I have yet to figure out how or why…

"or when" Carter mutters under his breath

"Huh"

"Nothing."

Zane absently fingers the ring on a gold chain around his neck which he kept hidden under his shirt "We seem to have meant something to each other. It's like Jo has had a glimpse of what we could be together, but she won't share it with me…"

He turns to Carter, hoping he'd understand "If you…(was he really going to say the word) loved (yes he was)…someone at somepoint in your life, wouldn't you want to know?"

Zane runs his hands through his hair, his frustration and – was that longing in his eyes? – evident.

"Maybe, if I could just get a clue as to how I could get her to like me in some way, maybe I could at least have a chance to be that wonderful guy she seems to see in me."

"You're getting there Zane. Getting there."

Carter looked at Zane thoughtfully. Yep, people were the same at the core.

* * *

><p>Carter suddenly realizes something. "Um guys. If Fargo gets the same idea as we did that he fires up the FTL-thingy and the BCE-thingy will catch them, don't you think we should at least warn them that the BCE is not yet ready to do the catching?"<p>

Henry moves to the motherboard in the middle of the room. "You're right Jack. We only have one chance at this. We need to do it right and at the same time."

Carter is thinking "Jo would know morse code. What can we use to send out those dot-zit-dot-dot text to her?"

Zane moves in closer "What if we turn the board on and off to transmit?"

Henry thinks about this awhile "That could work…but this is ancient equipment. We also run the risk of shorting out its wiring. We won't have a second chance at this."

"We need to take that chance, Henry. What we can't risk is having them crash to earth." Carter had to make that point.

"Ok then…"

* * *

><p>As expected, it was Jo who noticed the blinking oxygen light. "Fargo, it this thing supposed to be blinking?"<p>

"Not as far as I know."

"Then this has to be the guys trying to tell us something." She studies the blinking lights.

"Wait for BCE. Wait for BCE…what does that mean Fargo?"

"Well, that must mean that Henry is thinking the same thing as I am. I turn on the FTL and they turn on the BCE to catch us…but there must be something wrong with the BCE if they are telling us to wait…"

"Fine. I don't care what those letters mean, as long as they get us back safely to earth." And in her mind she adds ("and to Zane")

"If they can't get the BCE to work, maybe there's something wrong with the energy source…" Fargo looks at the hours they have left on the oxygen counter "Zane can always build them a new pulse dampener considering how fast he built th…" his words slowed down as the truth dawned on him "Why that scheming…he stole the pulse dampener from the BCE. That's why he was able to finish it so fast!"

Jo sighs. "I'm sure they'll come up with something Fargo. I'm positive that at this very moment Carter and Henry and Allison…and maybe even Zane, are wracking their brains to come up with a solution." Jo looks out the window at the moon and sends a silent prayer "Cmon guys. Please figure out a way. Soon."

"You're right Jo. The best thing I could do is get the FTL ready when we need to fire it up"

* * *

><p>Their first attempt to re-route the GD generators' power to the BCE sent out an EMP that fried all electrical systems.<p>

"Ok people. There goes that bright idea. What's our plan B?" Carter asked.

"I'm sorry Carter. There was no plan B." said Henry

"Whatdyamean there's no plan B? There's always a plan B!" Carter's voice went up a notch.

Zane eyes were closed and his hands were clenched at his side. "Carter's right. There's always a plan B." He opened his eyes. "Henry, doesn't Grace have a lab outside Eureka? Her energy source is underground right?"

Allison was hopeful "If its outside the ionic pulse radius then it might still be active."

Henry caught on with Zane's train of thought "You're right. Grace's lab has an insulated energy generator with copper shielding. It could very likely have survived the blast"

In Carter's terms "Great! So let's get the IEG and plug it in to the BCE and we're A-OK!"

"But the lab is miles away from GD" Allison pointed out

"Then let's get moving people!" Everyone turned to Zane as he gave directions. "Carter and I will go to Grace's lab. Henry, you and Allison go to the BCE and make sure all the circuits are good and running. Bring the motherboard, or what's left of it so we can still try to contact Jo and Fargo when we're ready"

Henry points out "It'll probably be good for a one-time-use only" He meant both the BCE and the motherboard.

Zane realizes this "Then let's make sure we get it right this time. Let's go Carter."

Carter follows Zane into the corridor "Uh Zane. How do you propose we get to a lab that's miles away? The EMP wiped out any means of transportation."

Zane looks back at Carter "You're the Sheriff. I assume you know how to ride a horse?"

Carter looked insulted by the question "Of course I know how to ride a horse! Wait, where are you gonna get a horse?"

Zane smiles. "Leave that to me Sheriff. Tell the others to meet me at the GD entrance in 15 minutes. I'll have our, um, transportation, waiting by then."

Carter is liking this Zane. He makes a mental note to put in a good word with Jo when she gets back.


	4. Chapter 4

Zane and Carter find Grace's lab and as luck would have it, Andy was intact inside – unaffected by the EMP. Andy can be their portable power source. For good measure, Zane juiced him up with as much additional power as his storage cells can hold.

"Andy's good to go, Carter. You'd better take him up and take him to Henry. I'll just fill up this back-up power cell in case we need an extra boost of power. I'll follow as soon as I can"

Carter turns to Zane "Ok Zane. Before we do this with toes and fingers crossed, I think you deserve to know something about Jo and well, Zane, I mean, you…"

Zane looks up.

"I'm not going into details. But suffice it to say that this Jo cares about you, a lot. More than a lot. And you're right. She sees past the snarky, rebellious posturing and wants to bring out the good in you."

"I couldn't see what she saw in you at first but now I do. And I can see that you care about her too. More than you're willing to let on."

"Take her to the ballet. Don't ever make her feel dumb. Every so often, tell her she's perfect. Admire her gun collection. Be her friend. Learn to listen to what she's saying, and what she's not saying."

"Love her and she will love you back."

"Thanks Carter" Zane stands up and holds out his hand.

Carter takes his hand and leans closer "Mess with her and they won't find all the pieces"

* * *

><p>At the BCE site, Carter arrives with Andy. "Here Henry. He's all juiced up and ready to go"<p>

"Great, we've replaced all the damaged circuits and we're good to go. We've got the motherboard running as well.. We'll tell Jo and Fargo to be ready in 5 minutes."

Jo was staring at the blinking lights again "5 minutes Fargo. They said 5 minutes."

"FTL ready and waiting!...This is it Jo!"

"Yes, this is it Fargo."

Unexpectedly, Fargo reaches out to hold Jo's hand. "I didn't want to scare you earlier, but I wasn't sure we were going to make it. Now that I know we are, I just think you might want to give yourself and a certain felon…" Jo's eyebrows shoot up.." sorry, I meant, fellow, a chance at happiness."

Jo smiles and pats Fargo's hand over hers.

"Much as I hate to relive all the goopy stuff that went on in the first timeline…I'd rather see you happy than miserable Jo."

Jo was blinking back tears. No way was she going to cry in outer space "Thanks Fargo"

Fargo turns his head to the timer and the FTL drive. "Ok, hold on. We're good in 5, 4, 3, 2…"

* * *

><p>Trees! When Jo opened her eyes, she could see trees outside the window. They made it! But what was that noise?<p>

"Ahhhhhhhhhh"

"Fargo! Zip it! We're here!"

Fargo stops screaming and opens his eyes. "We did it! We did it"

Henry knocks on the window and waves.

"Let's get outta here" Jo reaches out to open the hatch. She pushes Fargo out first who scrambles to the ground and starts kissing it over and over and over.

She looks up to see a hand. She reaches out and brings herself half out the capsule. She was just a little bit disappointed that the hand belonged to Carter, but she was grateful to see him just the same.

It was at this moment that Zane rides up on a horse.

Jo holds her breath. "Oh God, did he have to make his entrance like a knight in shining armour" she thought. It made her even more weak at the knees. Wait, why is he on a horse in the first place?

Carter helps her out of the capsule. She lifts herself out and jumps down to the ground.

She lands in front of Zane who immediately hugs her tight. She allows herself to hug him back. God this feels good.

"Its good to see you Jojo" he whispers. Jo was thankful Zane was hugging her so tight. She didn't trust her knees to hold her up when she heard that.

"Your hands had better not find their way to my ass Zane" She needed to diffuse the situation. She was this close to kissing him.

Zane chuckles but still won't let go. "I'll behave Jo. I just want to hold you a while longer…if that's ok with you."

Jo squeezes him back "Ok…just a while longer."

The others around them exchanged knowing looks. They silently made their way away from the capsule. No one wanted to disrupt the two. It took them long - and far - enough to get to this point.


End file.
